In Pieces
by imagination unleashed with PJO
Summary: REALLY good percabeth story, hilarious, and did I mention funny? rofl! This story is NOT up for adoption. I suck at sums. You know you want to read it. C'mon. Thats it, bring your mouse closer, closer, almost there... NO! You do not want to read the one below me! That one sucks! jk! But you know you want to read it. You know. Sorry if there is to many Nyan Cat stuff. rated k
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't be so harsh on the comments, this is my first Fanfiction ever, and I don't think it will be that good. **

* * *

Chapter 1

He Tells Me

Annabeth's POV

It was a beautiful night at Camp Half Blood. I was helping Nico design the Hades cabin. It was to be all black **(of course!)**, very low to the

ground, but long and be made of sygion iron so only Hades children and Hades himself could go into it. Nico liked that, of course. He liked to be

alone. I wondered what he is planing to keep in it, I thought. Nobody else could go in, so he could hide _anything_! I was so zoned out, that I only

came back to reality when I saw him waving his hand in front of my face and saying "Anna? Earth to Anna!" I frowned. "You know I don't like

being called Anna. My name is Anna_beth!" _He rolled his eyes and started talking again. "So I think we should make the windows out of..." He

smiled at something behind me. "What?" I asked. Then I heard a loud "Boo!" From behind me and hands on my shoulders. I'm not proud of it,

but I shrieked. I turned around. "Percy, you know I don't like being scared like that!" I said. "I know, but your face was priceless!" came the

reply. "Hey, I wanted to.." "Hey is for pegasi!" I corected. He rolled his eyes. "I wanted to take you to a picnic on the beach. Now." I sighed."I

really want to go Percy, but I have to help Nico design his cabin." Percy pleaded with those big green puppy eyes. I returned it with a cold, grey

eye stare. I blinked, and looked away. "Fine. Nico, can you do this by yourself?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Duh!" he said. "Thanks, I owe you

one." Percy said. I walked with him to the beach. As we came to the bank, and kicked around the sand, we talked about the Stoll's latest pranks

and whatnot. Then he stopped, and got down on one knee. My heart stopped. We were 18. Much to young. His hand slipped into his pocket. He

pulled out a velvet box and was about to open it when...

* * *

**ooooooo! Clifhanger! I promise it will get better as it goes along.**

**~imagination unleashed with PJO**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi i forgot to add the disclaimer last time here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**I hope you like this chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It would make my day. Just one review, just say your reading it. It only takes up about a minuet of your time! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Disbelieve

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods. I can't believe this is happening! A hundred thoughts went through my mind as he knelt down. We were to young! Only eighteen!

What would my Mom say? What would Poseidon say? How could he support us? Could we have children? How many? And about 93 more.

"Annabeth?" he said. "Yeah?" I said tearfully. **(they are good tears!) **"Annabeth Chase, we've known each other for a while now, and Iv'e

been thinking of this day since I've met you." I blushed. "I love you." He said. It's funny how Percy can say three simple words and the whole

world melts away. I didn't notice how the bushes rustled and I saw flashes of orange t-shirts. Or how behind the rocks I saw horns peeking out

from red curly hair. No, my eyes were fixed on Percy. "Will you do the honors of being my..." he stopped. His eyes glazed over. "Percy?" I asked

worried. "Annabeth." He said, looking directly at my eyes. I was a little scared. Why hasn't he asked my to marry him yet? He stood up. Over

the years he had grown taller then me, so he was about six inches bigger then me. I looked up. "Percy?" I asked again, really starting to get

worried. "Annabeth. I think it's time for us to break up. I'm _done _with you." I stood there, shocked. I heard some gasps from the rocks and

bushes. "Percy? Why... wh why would you want to brea... break...up?" "I think it's time to explore other fish in the sea. Goodbye, Annabeth."

And with that he walked back to the camp, leaving me to stare open mouthed at his footsteps. Then it finally hit me. I ran up the beach and

into the Athena cabin. I ran with tears streaming down my cheeks. Into my cabin, which was desserted because they were at archery class.

**(Percy and Annabeth were exused for two weeks from any activities because they just got back from Tartaris) **I climbed my bunk

and cried into my pillow. For 4 hours I lay there, mourning for my ex-boyfreind. I was so busy crying, I din't notice the door creaking open.

Percy came in. I cringed. "You have the nerve to come in here after what you just did to me?" He put his hands up in innocence. "What did I

do, Wise Girl?" What? Did he just say that? But he dosen't look guilty. Maybe... Drew charmed him? "You just broke up with me, stupid." He

looked shocked."What? I would _never _brake up with you!" "Yeah, well, you just did." I said. "NO!" he screamed. "Then where have you been

the last 4 hours?" I questioned. "Iv'e been... um...wait...I broke up with you!" He exclaimed. "No kidding." "I remember! It was like I

couldn't think strait, like something clouded my mind. I think something took ahold of me! Like, _took over _my body. I..I.. was going to ask you

to marry me." He knelt down, and held out the ring in front of me. My eye's widened. "Really?" I asked, hopefully. "Really." **( no, not really. **

**Lets go to olympus where we can play in the sunshine, and butterflys, and ride pop tart nyn nyn cat over the sky farting **

**rainbows! Of course really! Sorry, I'm in a weird mood today;) **"Yes. I swear on the river styx I will marry you." I said, joyfully. Thunder

boomed overhead. Then, as we hugged, (Percy squeezed the life out of me!) a flash of pink smoke appeared in front of us. My eyes widened as I

saw who is was. Oh crap, I thought.

* * *

**ooooooo! Another cliffhanger! If you have any ideas on who it is, PM me.**

**PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** **PLEASE**

**REVIEW! **

**~imagination unleashed with PJO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys your reviews ment a LOT to me so I'm gonna write answers to them with the chapter like I've seen some people do. Please check out my profile!**

**I just saw the Sea of Monsters movie today. (finally!) Now I am a total PJO fan, so when I saw that it was totally NOT like the book, I was like all, 'it burns!' and, 'put my eyes out!' So I had to take my vengance out on a pillow. I pretended he was Chris Columbus, (the director, weird name, huh?). Poor pillow. But enough with my life story. On with the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I look like a middle aged man with gray hair and a spouse and kids? I don't own PJO or HOO only the plot**

**Percabeth9172: **

omg! please update more! i beg you! it it absolutly amazing! thank you

**thanks! That meant a lot. **

**nabears101:**

Looking forward to the 3rd chapter! I love story's with Aphrodite in them too XD

**Thanks! How did u know it was Aphrodite? I guess the pink smoke was to much of a clue. :)**

**Mossfrost:**

I think you need to make paragraphs, and work on grammer. There grammar mistakes in capitalization, and some spelling errors. It's kind of bland; I think you need to spice it up with some connotation words with the meaning you are trying to exhibit. On a side note, it would be awesome if you could make the chapters longer and not end in a lot of cliffhangers.  
Mossfrost

**oohhhh, ouch. But I'll take it as a comliment. I do have bad spelling, and I'll try to get around it. Hopefully the next chapter I post will be longer and have better spelling, and more complicated words. If anyone else has read this, and has an opinion on it, please, tell it to me strait. But without further adue, THE STORY** *DUM DUM!*

* * *

Chapter 3

A quest

Percys POV

Aphrodite appeared to us, smiling uncontrollably. "Lady Aphrodite." Me and Annabeth said, bowing. Pink dressed Aphrodite snapped her fingers, soon I was

wearing a pink leather jacket, with SUPER tight pink skinny jeans. I turned to look at Annabeth, and she was wearing a long, sleeveless pink dress that touched

her toes. She looked, to me, well, weird. I know, call me a bad boyf-fiance, but I had never seen her wear pink before. Like, ever. I looked down to see what

horrible pink shoes I was wearing, and the SAND was PINK! WITH GLITTER! "Uh, Lady Aphrodite?" I said. "Aunt Aphrodite." She corrected. "Um, Aunt

Aphrodite? Why is the sand pink?" Annabeth looked down and gasped, as if she just noticed the horrible color on which used to be the bank of my Father's

domain. "It just needed a makeover!" I looked at her weirdly, sure she would burst out laughing and tell me this was a dare the other Olympians asked her to

do, and change it back. But no, she just kept on smiling at me with those blinding teeth. "Why are you here, great aunt Aphrodite?" Annabeth queried. "Why

isn't it obvious?" She said. We both shook our heads. "I'm here to plan your wedding!" She exclaimed. "WHAT?" Me and Annabeth both screamed at the same

time. "Children, children. You obviously need some help! I mean, wearing orange t-shirts all the time is not good for fashion. Pink, now thats a color. We can

make all the decorations pink, the silverware, your dress, your suit. Maybe even the tablecloths a light shade. Or a dark shade? I think we'll go with dar" I cut

her off. "Isn't there a color besides pink that we can do? I mean, blues a nice color, we can make a blue dress, blue suit, maybe everything blue!" I said, happy to

be done with wedding planing. "I think what Percy is TRYING to say is that maybe we can can have a small, normal wedding, without any PINK or BLUE dresses

and suits. But maybe the bridesmaids can have pink and blue dresses! And Blackjack can be the ring-bearer! And the flower girls can be my younger sisters!

And..." Well, you get the idea. Percy zoned out. In what seemed like a few days, (which was actually weeks, three in fact) Hera, **(who btw was the priestess **

**for the greek mass. I think girls could be priests in greek mythology, but I'm not sure PM me if you know) **announced: "Annabeth, do you take this

man as your godly wedded husband?" "I do." "Percy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I d..."I felt woozy. I had that feeling

again, that I had on the beach, when I tried to propose to Annabeth. I hadn't said anything these past few weeks, because i forgot, with all the wedding

planning, the party planning that Annabeth and Aphrodite dragged me to. Someone, or something, was trying to take over me. Use me as a tool. Break me and

Annabeth apart. The voice took over me. It sounded like me, yet, it didn't. Iv'e been possesed before. By eieldons. But this feeling was MUCH more powerful than

that. A million times more force, and magic then the gods. One word slipped into my mind. Fates. And I couldn't stop the voice. It said through me: "I don't. I

divorce you, Annabeth. Then I fell down, unconious. Everything went black.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Oh ! #$%^&* #&%! *bleep!* **sorry about that, Annabeth said some bad curses. I mean, she was really angry at whoever possesed her boyfre-fiance. She can get _pretty _dangerous if she wants to. I'de hate to get on her bad side.**

**Annabeth: **Well, you just did! You slimy ! #$%^&**$%*#$ #! $&^#! *bleep!*

**Me: whoa. That was a, uh, colorful er, speech.**

**Percy:** You showed me in the _worst possible _light!

**Annabeth:** Me too! I didn't just _stand _there helplessly crying in my room!

**Me: Yes you did. And my readers will believe _me. _Right guys?**

***crickets chirp***

**Me: Fine! Maybe I wanted to make it more romantic. Okay? But it's to late now to change it back. I mean, I could change it, but everyone has **

**already read it.**

**Annabeth: **WHAT? WHO MADE THIS ! #$%^&* %#&*$^! SITE!

**Me: And theres more colorful speach. Wait, speaking of rainbows... Nyan Cat?**

**Nyan Cat:** nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nnnnnnnnaaaayyynnnnn meow meow meow meow! Hop on my pop-tart-back and lets ride

through the sky!

**Me: while...**

**Nyan** **Cat: **Farting...

**Me: Rainbows! *hops on nyan cat's back while eating poptart icing farting rainbows!* **

**Percy:** What just happened?

**Annabeth: **ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

**Percy: **Iv'e got to see Nyan Cat more often, she makes even Annabeth speechless!

**Annabeth: **Hey!

*argument turns into (after a while) who loves who the most.* awwwww!

* * *

**Okay, well that was totally random. I guess I have a thing for Nyan Cat.**

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **

**Mossfrost, is it better?**

**REVIEW OR AT NOON TOMORROW SOMEONE FROM YOUR FAMILY OR EXTENDED FAMILY WILL GET INJURED IN A CAR CRASH! BEWARE! BEWARE! *Puts a black cape over head and steps back into the dark corner with is felt, but NEVER seen***

**and on that dark note,**

**kisses! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX **

**boy, i need 2 get a life.**


	4. Chapter 4

** A.N. Hi guys, sorry, but I don't feel like writing this story anymore. I'm putting it up for adoption. If anyone wants it, PM (private message) me, and we can talk about how I wanted the story to go. Again, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

** A.N. I've been reading the reviews, and Iv'e decided to keep doing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry if I caused any confusion there, I was having a severe case of writers block, and I decided to quit. But then I read some wonderful reviews, and no one came even CLOSE to who is controlling Percy's mind. If someone does, they will get a chapter dedicated to them. I'll give you a hint. Theres more then one of them, but there not eiledons. (I have no idea how to spell it.)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick: Say it.**

**Me: No. NEVER!**

**Rick: I'll push you off this cliff!**

**Me: Never. And, you don't have the ****_guts._**

**Rick: *steam overflows from red ears***

**Me: *gets pushed by Rick Riordan and falls to doom***

**Me: Jason will save me!**

**Jason: Sorry, your on your own. **

**Me: you slimy piece of ****!**

**Me: Percy will save me! There's water below.**

**Me: *percy saves D.I.D.* (damsel in distres)**

**Me: Oh, thank you Percy! Your my hero!**

**Annabeth: *wacks me silly* stay ****_away _****from my boyfreind!**

**Me: ...o...k... *blacks out from pain***

**Me: *on hospital bed* my final words are: I do not own PJO or HOO. **

**Apollo: I like you to much. LIVE!**

**Me: *looks down at body* I WILL LIVE! THANK YOU APOLLO! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!**

**Apollo: *blushes* Finally, someone says it besides me!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was shocked. Did Percy just... divorce me? Is that even possible with Hera (a.k.a. pain in the olympus-sized but) around? Maybe it was that

thing that took over him when he 'broke up' with me. But I couldn't think strait. Every god, mortal, and demigod was staring at Percy's

unconscious body. I couldn't even muster a tear, I was in the state of pure terror, only thinking of the words that were just said from my

fiance's lips. 'Annabeth, I divorce you.' I ran back to the Blofis's apartment, and scrambled to Percy's room. I flopped down on my bed,

without even kicking off the annoying high-heels that Aphrodite had made me wear. "Never! You are wearing high-heels and that is _final._"

She said when I told her flats were as far as I would go. I burried my head in my pillow, and still the tears didn't come. I just kept repeating

those words over and over again in my head for hours. Then I heard a slamming door, who I automaticly knew was Thalia's singature slam. I

groaned. Can't anyone leave me alone to wallow in my misery? She quietly opened the door and stepped in. She walked across the carpet,

and sat on the side of my bed. "I don't think he meant it, Annabeth. It was like when he proposed, he said something was taking over him." I

sighed. "Maybe not, but he still divorced me right in front of all the gods, including the _goddess of matrimony. _She won't let him just marry

me again, she hates divorce." Thalia bit her lip. "Annabeth?" She asked. I frowned. "Yeah, what?" She hung her head and put her face in her

hands. She started _sobbing. _Thalia _never _cries. "What? What happened?" I yelled. "Percy...Percy's...in a c-coma." She whispered, crying.

My face turned white. "He's WHAT?" I cried. "Apollo says even he can't help him, he's it that a critical state. He's on Olympus, in a _very _good

hospital. Everyone's there, even your Dad and the mortals. Were going on a quest, me, and Nico. To find out what happened to our cousin.

We have a clue." This was to much to take it at once! Time for another famous Annabeth checklist:

1. Percy proposed, then broke off. Then proposed.

2. Percy divorced me.

3. Percy is in a coma.

4. Thalia and Nico (and hopefully me) are going on a quest to find out who did this to my boyfriend.

5. We have a clue.

"What is the clue?" I querried. Thalia took a deep breath. "He kept saying:'Fates, fates,' over and over. Were thinking maybe the oracal."

I frowned. "But Rachel is in China with her parents! Their on vacation for two whole weeks!" I said. Thalia shook her head. "Nico can shadow-

travel us there. He's getting better at it, you know." I thought about it. It seemed logical, I thought. 'A plan worthy of Athena' Percy would

say. I smirked, remembering his smile. Then I remembered he was gone, in a coma. "Hey, you said _us. _Can I come?" Thalia looked shocked.

"Why wouldn't you? Your his boyfriend, duh. Of corse you are coming along. Whether you like it, or not."

I smiled. Classic Thalia.

* * *

**So was that good? I think it was my best chap yet. But you tell me. IN THE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! times a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 if there is such a **

**number. Tell me what you think!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**~imagination unleashed with PJO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. alright, I just saw that my story got 398 reviews, and eight reviews. And I'm happy and all, but only EIGHT REVIEWS? ITS NOT THAT HARD PEOPLE! JUST SAY 'I LIKE YOUR STORY' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! ITS NOT, I REPEAT NOT HARD! THATS LIKE EIGHT OUT OF 398! AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sorry. Just, like, review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I know, this is not an update, but I just wanted to say that my cousin, Taya, is SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME! She is funny, smart, cool, friendly, and every thing that a cousin could ever have! And her sisters are so cool, too. So remember, say once today, TAYA IS AWESOME!**

**Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So sorry I haven't written in a while. If the writing is off, blame my kindle. Stupid spell check!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PHO or HOO**

* * *

Perry's POV

I saw a light. A faint one. Glowing in the darkness, like a candle. It was just me. In a huge span of darkness. Or so I thought. _Annabeth! _I thought. Where is she? I looked around frantically. Whoa. Wait. Where am I? Then I remembered. I divorced her. On our wedding day! I tried to sit down. I couldnt. Wait... why isn't my body working? I started to panic. I couldn't move! I tried to slow my breathing. _This is just a prank from the Stolls. _I told myself. _Probably bribed Clovis into- well, this. _I thought about it for a moment. _Than, why can't I wake? _Well, since I know I can't get out, I have to scan my surroundings. That was what Annabeth would do. Annabeth! My heart was in pieces. I wanted to sit down and cry for hours, but that's not what the saviors of Olympus do. I willed the endless dream forward, towards the light. Soon I realized that I was in a house. A gray house. _Annabeth would love this. _I thought._ Stop thinking about her! You'll only make it worse! _I scolded myself. I turned the corner, and saw that the light really was a candlelight. There were three people in there, working on something that looked like computers. I looked closer, and saw that they were using looms. Three shriveled up old ladies, with delicate fingers that looked like they might have once been beautiful. One was using a loom, another was cutting thread, and a third was spinning thread. They all looked familiar. I might have seen them on a quest. I suddenly realized where. They were the Fates. My face turned white. My eyeballs were about to pop out. They were more powerful than the gods themselves! They controlled the past, present, and future! I was about to scream in their ears. Yank their hair out. Kick their shins. Those old ladies had made my life miserable! It was like they were lining my life with barbed wire instead of thread. What had I done to harm them?! NOTHING! First off... **(A/N sorry, I'm going to skip throughout this part, because you already know how they made his life miserable, and you don't want to hear him rambling on and on!) **...and that's why I hate them! After a few minutes of trying to kill them, I decided that it was useless, that I was only there mentally, and tried to listen to their conversation. It was hard though, because they each only said a few sentences every few minutes.

"I'm just afraid that he will catch us!" Said the one Fate snipping the thread to the tapestry one.

Silence.

"We are the Fates. Zeus will never harm us. If he was to kill us, nobody could have an interesting life." She answered.

Silence.

"Nobody could be born." Said the one spinning.

Silence.

"Nobody could die." Sighed the cutting one, like she said it a lot, and didn't like it. "But if he does, he will MAKE us alter Percy Jackson's fate. He wants to remain king of Olympus."

Silence. I was shocked. How could I be a threat to the king of Olympus? Wait.. remain king of Olympus? I was to become king of Olympus? This was to much crap to take in at once. These people must not be the real Fates. The real ones must be somewhere else.

"When Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase become a gods, and defeats Zeus and Hera, Zeus and Hera will be angry. They'll come to us." Said the spinning one, backing her sister up.

More terrifying silence.

"It has already been done. I have made the tapestry." Said the tapestry-making Fate. Her sisters stared at her in horror. They stood up, and started having a heated debate.

And that was my dream with the Fates.

* * *

**So, sorry it was so short, I'm just busy. (Yeah, good excuse, Ava!) But I won't update until I get at LEAST four reviews. Yes, I'm evil.**

**~ imagination unleashed with PJO**


End file.
